1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a clip-frame type device for displaying a document in the form of a text, picture or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known devices called clip-frames which are used to hold a document applied by its edge against a generally rigid support by means of clips disposed on the back surface of the support, generally with a transparent plate such as a piece of glass disposed between the document and the clips.
The spring effect of the clips is usually employed to hold together the support, the document and the glass, as a consequence of which the clips are not positively fastened to the support and so cannot be used to suspend the clip-frame from a hook.
It is then usual to provide additional means such as a string disposed on the back surface of the support and which links together the clips to prevent them moving apart, this string being used to suspend the clip-frame from a nail in the wall.
It has also been proposed to complement the spring clamping effect in order to improve the immobilisation of the clips, in particular by providing sharp tangs designed to penetrate the material of the support, usually wood, particle board, cardboard, etc.
These known devices are not entirely satisfactory since the clips are not effectively secured and assembly is unreliable and often inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages and to provide a clip-frame type device which is extremely easy to use, the clips of which are positively secured in place, which is easy to assemble and which procures totally effective attachment of the document and the optional glass to the support